Hide, Kyle
by BloodMoonNights
Summary: Do you ever miss him?” his voice was laced in sadness and I wanted to hug him. But, I didn’t. Because Kyle didn’t WANT a hug from me. No. Never. I was just conveniently here. All I was, was a placemat his replacement for…. I know, he probably still love
1. Chapter I

HIDE, KYLE

KENNY'S POV

X

It was all so innocent. Kyle was trying his best to use the guitar to play Guitar Hero 2. He was failing miserably, the poor kid. He missed every other note, and he had to keep pushing up his green hat from falling lower into his face. His curly red hair shot out in spurts around the hat, bright flames against the green.

His tongue was out of his mouth in a determined way, his eyes squinting, nose twitching as he tried to hit notes. One of his jacket sleeves, which had originally been rolled up, had now fallen down. He messed with in, and in the mean time missed about ten more notes. I laughed wickedly as his song failed. He threw down the guitar and sunk back into the couch.

"I'm done!" he growled, pushing his hat back up. I took the fallen guitar from the floor and got into my position. Kyle watching the TV screen like it was so exciting. I rolled my eyes and pressed play. The notes came fast and I did my best to keep up. My song didn't fail, but I got a seventy percent accuracy rate. Which, I suppose, is good.

Kyle leapt up from the couch and tackled me to the loveseat beside it. I flushed and stared up at him in shock. "How did you do that?" he asked whimsically, eyes wide like a child who got to open a Christmas present early. I smiled gently.

"Practice."

"What practice?" he snarled, sitting beside me, fitting both our small butts onto the chair. He laid his head back exposing the smooth pale skin of his neck. I looked away and sighed. "Kenny?" I looked back at him.

"Yeah?" I answered softly, turning to Kyle. He had his knees brought up to his chest and he'd laid his chin on the tips of his knees. "What's up?"

"Do you ever miss him?" his voice was laced in sadness and I wanted to hug him. But, I didn't. Because Kyle didn't WANT a hug from me. No. Never. I was just conveniently here. All I was, was a placemat; his replacement for…. "I mean, it's been two years. I've only gotten two calls from him. Do you think…. Do you think maybe he misses us?" his eyes were filling up with tears.

I shut my eyes. "Kyle, he's up in Denver. I mean, he must have made a new life. Don't you see? He isn't coming back, okay? So, can't you move on?" Kyle began to sob, throwing his arms around me and burying his head into my grungy orange parka. I put a hand on his head, taking off his hat so I could stroke his hair. He just choked and sobbed continuously.

Fuck you, Stanley Marsh. You are the reason for all our misfortune.

X

You see, Stan was shipped off to a boarding school in Denver in 9th grade. His mother found out he was smoking, drinking and having illicit sex with someone. Needless to say, she didn't think it was a phase. So, she shipped him off to a rehab school for troubled boys. He's called us twice since 9th grade. Two years, and all we have heard is, "I'm doing okay. It's lonely. I miss you guys and your bullshit," and "Tell Kyle I love him." That was it.

That's the last thing Stan Marsh said to the boy he screwed with, the boy whose LIFE he screwed up. "I love you," sure means a lot when you're never there to see them, doesn't it?

I'm contemplating all this while sitting on Kyle's bed. He's on the internet printing out information on the west for out History project. His bed smells good, like him. He has a distinct smell, and I love it. It's like earthy but sweet. Unique and genial. I bury my face into his pillow. He looks over and smiles softly, eyes still red from tears.

He puts on my parka and I put on his hat. It slides down to my nose exposing one eye. We laugh. My parka is far too small for him. Too small for me, anyways. So he blushes and tries to hide the skin that's peaking from under the orange. I smile coyly. "Cute," I comment and he rolls his eyes blushing. He puts his chin in the palm of his hand and stares at the printer.

The doorbell rings and he rushes to answer it. I snag the papers from the machine and staple them. I have a smile on my face I cannot hide. I've been Kyle's "best friend" for these last two years. I've never felt happier than when he's sitting so close I can feel his body heat and arms pressing to mine.

I shiver at the thought and place the papers in his binder. Then, I got back to laying on his bed leisurely. I shut my eyes, and pass out for a minute.

X

I've liked Kyle since we first spent the night at each others house. He was fourteen, small and cute, still is, carrying a ninja turtle sleeping bag and dragging his backpack into my house. I helped him carry it all to my nasty room and we made a fort and hid in it all night making funny faces and hand gestures into the light of the flashlight. He fell asleep with his arm draped across my chest.

That's when I knew that I was falling for Kyle. Ever since then I haven't' left his side; I've no reason to. When he's sad I cheer him up; when he's hungry I make him dinner. When he needs me I'm always there to fall asleep beside him. I know, he probably still loves Stan. Actually he most definitely does. But, Stan isn't coming back. So it's my turn. I've had plenty of train wreck relationships.

Craig. Clyde. Wendy. Bebe. So many girls and so many boys. All lame and ending badly. I wanted Kyle to be special. I wanted to be his last first kiss… I know I might never be that.. But, hey. I can dream right?

X

"KENNY!" Kyle's voice came filtering to me. I snapped awake and sat up, wiping the drool from my face and fixing the hat upon my head. "COME HERE!" I rushed out and down the stares. There stood Kyle, all curls and smiles. I smiled then….

"Hey, Ken." Stanley Marsh stood in the doorway, bags in hand and a smile in his pretty boy lips.

X

TBC. Lemme know what you think.


	2. Chapter II

HIDE, KYLE

KENNY'S POV

X

Previously: There stood Stan Marsh, bags in hand, and a pretty boy smile on his lips.

I just gaped. "Kenny! It's Stan!" Kyle squealed, like a girl. I wanted to slam the door in Stan's face; what was he doing here? I took a step forward and examined him. He smiled brilliantly at me. It could have melted me, if I wasn't so pissed.

His blue eyes sparkled radiantly through his sheen of black hair. He wore his old hat, and some slightly worn uniform clothes. His body was still as thin, but he was taller than I remembered, only slightly taller than I. I glared up at him. "Kenny!" Kyle grabbed my hands and I revisited paradise for a moment.

Stan noticed, I think, and chuckled. "Kenny, Stan is back. He's come back!"

"Great!" I fakely commented, putting on a smile. "What's up? I thought your mom…"I let my sentence drop as Kyle pulled Stan in and rushed him to the couch. I was left to shut the door and walk over by myself.

I dropped into the loveseat.

"Well, mom said I could come back. I'm going to be going back to our high school on Monday," Stan said with a wide smile. If Kyle had a tail it would be wagging. I glared menacingly, and pulled Kyle's hat over both my eyes to block out the images. "And, I just wanted to stop by here before I went on home." he finished.

Kyle squeaked out his reply, "I'm so excited! Stan! I have missed you so much! You must be hungry. Did you drive all the way here? Oh, man! Stan I missed you!" then he clung to Stan, probably hoping he'd melt into him. I tore off the hat and threw it onto the table.

Stan stared at me with taunting eyes; Kyle didn't move one inch. If at all, he hugged Stan tighter. "I'm leaving," I said loud enough for him to hear. And, as I walked to the door I heard no goodbyes. Nothing. Just the sound of Kyle's laughter, which followed me all the way home.

X

"Fuck, Jew boy!" Cartman snapped, breaking the balls apart. He handed me his pool stick and I took aim. Cartman leaned against his bedroom wall, and watched me lean over the pool table. I hit the ball and got two balls in. I smiled. "He isn't even worth it!" Cartman ranted.

"Cartman…."

"Listen, Kenny. I'm totally cool with you being a butt fucking fruit fairy, okay? No problem," he took his shot, "but all I'm saying is that there are better people than Kyle!"

"But, I don't like anyone else."

"What abbbbbbbbbout…. Hmm. Damien?"

"He's okay."

"See? Problem solved! Your shot."

I took my shot and threw down the pool stick. Cartman groaned. "Come one. We're getting outta here. Let's go to Starks." Cartman tossed me one of his coats from elementary…. It was baggy but it fit okay, considering I'd left Kyle wearing my parka. My mind instantly drifted to Kyle, and the way he looked when he tried on my clothes at my house.

I found myself dazing, and Cartman had to push me to get me to come back. "Jesus," he breathed, and we began our trek to the pond. The pond had frozen over again and kids were skating on it. Or trying to break it with rocks. I put my hands in my pockets and followed Cartman down to our group.

Down by the ice sat our little group: Pip, Damien, Clyde, Token, Tweek and Butters. Then my eyes found another couple: Stan and Kyle. I flushed in anger. Cartman was talking intently with Clyde about some gay movie I could care less about. Damien came up beside me and smirked at me.

"Hey, Kenny," he breathed and moved on. I watched him go with wary eyes. I only know very little about Damien. I mean, sure, when I used to die all the time I would sometimes talk with him. He's cool; kinda weird, but smart and clever. For what it's worth, I liked him for a while…

Then I went back to the other two. Kyle was still wearing my parka, but he had on his hat now, and they both looked like they were in elementary school again.

Stan was smiling and fell back into the snow to make and angel. Kyle playfully pushed him and messed it up. Stan got mad and threw snowballs. A few hit Kyle, but most missed and Stan decided it would be better to run after him. Last thing I saw was Kyle being pinned to the snow, with Stan hovering above.

Fuck this, I thought bitterly running after Damien. "DAMIEN! Wanna go out?" Everything stopped. Time. Every bird stopped midair, every person in the world… They all froze. Damien turned and looked at me quizzically.

"Sure, Kenny," he answered as everything gained speed once more. I sighed, and cast an awkward glance at Kyle and Stan. Both were now walking down to me and Damien. Stan was holding Kyle's hand and grinning triumphantly. Kyle looked at me with….some emotion in his eyes I could not decipher.

My heart skipped about five beats as Kyle's eyes looked me over then left me completely. "When would you like to go out?" he asked, leaning on one hip, his nails tapping nervously. I looked at him, and searched him up and down. He wasn't bad looking, I thought, then I looked back at Kyle, who'd made his way to the ice.

I turned back to the son of Satan. "I don't think you want to go out with me. I'd really only be using you for my benefit." I stated dryly. Damien blinked thrice and a smirk crept onto his lips. He took a step towards me, and pressed himself close, "Fine, then." he whispered into my ear. I shivered. "Use me."

X

Three day weekends. Gotta love them. Cartman sure did, especially when his mom was out of town for them. He called everyone he knew on Saturday night and told them, "Big party at my house Sunday. Bring booze, and food. You won't be let in without of the two." And as Sunday rolled around everyone was buzzing.

Eric's parties were fun. It's hard to deny. Something always happens; two people always end up hooking up. And, when everyone is too sloshed to go home they just fall asleep where they collapse.

I answered the door once more and people poured in screaming hellos. I smiled, noting that about ninety percent of the people had chosen to bring liquor. When it was nine, and we were sure everyone had arrived we began the games. It was Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Damien, Pip, Clyde, Token, Wendy, Bebe, Craig, Tweek and Butter and myself. We sat in a circle, while Cartman explained the rules.

"We're playing no hold bar truth or dare!" he stated, and the group erupted in whispers. "I'll go first and then the person I dare may go. Go it?" he asked, raising his shot glass. Everyone cheered and drank. I watched Kyle, across the circle, from the corner of my eye. He sipped it, until Stan snatched the glass and made his down it. It dribbled out of his mouth and he laughed.

I blushed as Stan licked it up from his neck. Hatred broiled inside me. "Kyle! Truth or dare?" Cartman screeched. Kyle jumped, and finished off his drink once more.

Kyle bit his lip gently and said, "Dare." If you didn't do dares you were weak. Everyone knew that.

Cartman glanced around everyone. "I dare you… to change clothes with Wendy." Wendy looked up flustered (she'd been mixing drinks for herself and others who watched). Wendy had on a pretty short skirt, with a spaghetti strap to accompany it. Not much. Kyle blushed and Wendy took it off with no shame.

Kyle slipped on the skirt, it barely covered well…. You know, and the spaghetti strap was low and showed off his small muscles. He sat back down nervously, and Wendy just giggled. "SHOT TIME!" Eric noted, and everyone took one more shot.

I locked my eyes on Kyle; he looked…. So hot in those clothes. It was hard not to just jump across the circled and… "Wendy, truth or dare?" he asked.

A few hour later, and many shots more, everyone was either tipsy or drunk. This was when the dirty stuff began. It was Cartman's turn again, and he was just slightly tipsy, the kid can hold his liquor. "Kenny, truth or dare?"

I looked at him, taking another drink of whatever it was. I was bordering drunkenness. "Dare!" I cooed. He smiled at me evilly.

"I dare you to make out with Kyle until I say you have to stop." What a pal! Kyle looked at me with bright eyes and blush on his face. He was drunk, but I suppose he still had some concept of what was going on. "NO!" he squeaked, but the crowd cheered him on, and Stan even pushed him out into the circle so he could nonchalantly, and without Kyle noticing, make out with Bebe.

So there sat Kyle, in a skirt, blushing. I crawled up to him and pushed him to his back. He gasped and I bent in to capture his mouth. He tasted like alcohol, strongly like it. Kyle instantly tensed up as my tongue traced his lips.

He wasn't used to this. Not used to me, I should say. I bit his lower lip gently and he went limp under me. I pressed my body onto his and pushed onto his mouth harder, causing a deep moan to erupt from his throat and his mouth to open. I took the chance and stuck my tongue in there. Kyle tasted sweet, now that I think about it.

I thrived in my moment of ecstasy as he moaned louder each time I did something new. Then I moved to his neck and sucked on the skin. His hands found my hair and pulled. I gasped and bit him harder. "STOP!" Cartman screamed.

I stopped and just sat on Kyle's stomach. The circle was all staring at us; most were smiling and some had their camera phones out. Stan wasn't kissing Bebe anymore, he was glaring at me. I smiled triumphant.

Kyle lay under me looking exasperated. His face was red, his chest rose and fell rapidly. I kissed his lips once more gently then went back to my seat. Cartman was looking at me proud. "Nice, dude." he laughed, and gave me a high five. "Kenny, your turn." he said, when Kyle was back to Stan, holding his hand.

"Kyle, truth or dare?" I spat venomously.

X

TBC. Thank you for the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter III

HIDE, KYLE

KENNY'S POV

X

Previously: "Kenny, your turn." he said, when Kyle was back to Stan, holding his hand. "Kyle, truth or dare?" I spat venomously.

Kyle looked at me with angry eyes. Stan fed his a shot, and he took it eagerly. "Truth," he barked. "PUSSY!" everyone yelled in unison, then all broke out into laughter. Kyle looked down embarrassed.

The circled quieted down, "Did you enjoy it?" Kyle mumbled something. "Excuse me? We couldn't hear it." Kyle looked up at me with stern eyes, "YES! I enjoyed it, okay?" he snarled, and buried his head into Stan's arm.

I sat back, confidant with my answer, and let everyone go. Stan had been dared to kiss Wendy, Bebe had to flash the group. Tweek had to take off his pants, Butters had to feel up Craig… So on it went.

By twelve everyone was tired of truth or dare. Everyone was drunk like freaking monkeys. Most had just curled up beside the TV and were chatting idiotically about fashion or whatever. I snuck a cigarette from Cartman's stash and walked out into his backyard.

I sat on the cold ground, and lit it, then put it in the corner of my mouth and blew smoke circles. I still tasted Kyle on my lips. It was so sweet, to know that he'd enjoyed my kiss… Even if he was drunk, I reminded myself. The cigarette was halfway gone when I heard someone coming up behind me. I titled back my head.

Kyle looked down at me. "Mind if I… join you?" he asked nervously. I nodded, smiling. He messed with my parka and leaned in to put his head on my shoulder. I smiled to myself, putting out the smoke in the snow. "Kenny, you know, you've been the best friend ever…" he started.

God, I could melt. I remembered the first time Kyle had come to me. He was in tears, blabbering about Stan. He asked meekly if I would come over to his house and stay with him. "I have no one else," he whimpered, his eyes blood shot, and snot pouring down his face. I thought he was so angelic.

So, I snagged my clothes and walked with him. He told me everything. How he loved Stan, how Stan had been his best friend. I'd known this of course; Kyle and I met in second grade, about three years after those two had connected. How he didn't know how to live without Stan.

I stayed with him that night, curling beside him in his bed. He clung to me tightly, sobbing himself to sleep. I stroked his hair when he was in deep slumber and told him, "Kyle, I won't leave you. I will be your friend till forever. So, Kyle, don't cry?" and all he did was sigh and crawl closer in his sleep.

I snapped back as Kyle lifted his head. He looked at the snow, "I really don't want anything bad to h-happen," he hiccupped, "because of the kiss." I nodded. He looked at me with those wide emerald eyes. I wanted to bend down and kiss him again. "You mean so much to me, Ken."

The blush on my face deepened. "Kyle. You are my best friend. I mean, you're cool, sweet and totally radical," his face started to turn ruby red. He smiled at me and laughed, playfully pushing me. "Haha. Nothing bad will ever come between us, okay?" I slung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in so our heads collided. He grimaced then laughed lightly.

It sent shivers down my spine. "I think I like Stan again." he blurted as we were walking inside. I smiled on the outside…Inside I was rampaging.

X

Kyle and Stan stayed the night at Cartman's house, after everyone left. We all pulled out sleeping bags and just made one huge bed on the ground. Cartman was on the far left, Stan on the far right and Kyle and I were right in the middle. We talked all night, through our drunken stupors, till by three AM everyone but Cartman and I were asleep.

"Dude," Cartman whispered in a hushed voice as I told him what happened. "That's cold. I bet he is leading you on." I rolled me eyes and he kicked me with his leg. I yelped softly, and Kyle rolled over, pressing against my back. I froze. Cartman noticed me tensing. He peered over and smirked, "Oh ain't that sweet!"

"Just… shut up."

"How hard is it Kenny, to not roll over and tongue his little Jew brains out?"

"Very hard, will you shut up?" I squeaked, as Kyle pressed even closer. Finally, I could not take it and turned over. There he was, laying so dangerously close. I could kiss him without effort; I shut my eyes and didn't. His leg touched mine under our blankets, and his mouth opened softly.

I blushed and tried to fall asleep. "Mmm, Kenny?" his voice startled me, making my eyes shoot open. Kyle was staring at me groggily.

"Yeah, Kyle?" I said, brushing hair from my eyes.

"I am happy Stan is back.. I'm happy to have you to. You were a really good kisser," he mumbled happily and leaned forward, putting his lips up to mine.

He was still drunk, I thought, but it all dissipated as he opened his mouth, scooting his body into mine once more. I opened my mouth too, and he flicked his tongue along my bottom lip. I moaned softly, and pulled him in harder, searching his mouth. God, he tasted so much better now. "Kenny," he moaned into my mouth and I sucked on his bottom lip. He let out a louder moan, and I rolled him over and got on top of him.

I pinned his arms down and nuzzled his neck. He arched his back and moaned even louder. "Sssh. Kyle, be quiet." I whispered into his ear before sucking on it. He choked out and moved his hips below me. Was I getting carried away? Probably. I was so surprised that neither Stan nor Cartman had awoken…

Then I realized it. Kyle was still drunk and in a sleepy stupor. And, in the morning… He wouldn't remember any of this. Nothing; he would not come climbing into my arms. He would still think he loved Stan… So I got off Kyle, hid under the covers and in about five minutes after some tossing and calling for me, he fell asleep.

I punched the floor till my knuckles were bleeding then I passed out.

X

"Hey! You bled all over! Goddamnit Kenny," Cartman snarled pushing me. I awoke with a searing pain in my hands and I looked at my blood stained knuckles. I shrugged and yawned. Both Stan and Kyle were looking at me with sad eyes. "What did you do?"

"Nightmare?" I said, moving my fingers around. Kyle snatched my hand and stared at it. "Uhm," I blushed. He leaned in close and pursed his lips.

"You must have had some kind of nightmare," he said bluntly, with a small smile. I smiled back, all was well. Then Stan intercepted, "Maybe we should take you home." His voice had grown deeper, I just now noticed. His ice blue eyes stared into mine, and it was a sudden showdown.

"No, Stan. But, thanks for being such a wonderful pal." and I smiled sarcastically. Kyle, who was being dimwitted, just awed as if I was serious. Stan smirked back; it was on. And, we both knew it. Kyle looked at the clock and shrieked.

"Holy shit! Kenny, we have to finish our project!" he bellowed, suddenly up on his feet and tugging me. I yelped and fell to my face; he halted. "Fuck," he groaned and bent down, "Kenny, I am sorry. But, we do have to finish it. We haven't even done the poster or the DVD cover or.." he dropped off and sighed, his curls falling over his eyes.

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "S'okay. Want me to stay the night so we can work on it? I'll bring Guitar Hero." He smiled. Stan coughed nonchalantly and Kyle looked up, eyes filling with glee. I turned to glare.

"Kyle?" I said, putting a hand in front of his eyes. He jumped; "Oh! Of course you can, Ken." he smiled dazzlingly. Melted butter once again. I chuckled, and Cartman threw a pillow at my head, making me fall forward. Stan said something to Kyle, under his breath. I couldn't make it out, but it had Kyle blushing a crimson red.

He grabbed for his neck and rubbed. Stan smirked at me once more. I wanted to destroy him. "What's wrong?"

Kyle turned to me, eyes wide. "You did this!" and he let his hand fall to reveal the most massive hickey I had ever seen. My jaw dropped, and I felt so proud! It was the most beautiful mark I'd ever left on anyone; I wanted a picture to hang on my wall. But, I said nothing and acted shocked.

"Oh jeez. Uhm. We can cover it." I said, with a meek grin. Cartman laughed uproariously and flashed his camera on the mark. Kyle turned to him, flustered, and started screaming. He leapt up and chased after him leaving Stan and I alone. "You need to back off," I snapped at him.

Stan just laughed lowly, "What?"

"You left him. I want him now; I'm not going to give in and let you fuck with him again."

"Oh, are you now? Do you know that if I asked, Kyle would sleep with me like that?" he snapped his fingers and his lips curled.

My ears turned red with anger, I wanted to strangle him. He was right, and that was what pissed me off. Kyle hung on Stan's every word. With him around, I would never get my chance. "Why did you have to come back?" I asked, more softly.

He tilted back his head, exposing his perfect pale neck. "I was bored. In truth, I did miss Kyle. I had a few good times up at the school, but nothing nearly as compliable or willing as Kyle. You see, I have him wrapped around my finger, and I've been here not even a day! You, though, two years and he still sees nothing. You think you can change that?" he said, tonguing the inside of his mouth.

That was it. I lunged forward, and clasped my hands around his throat. I gripped it tight and began to constrict my grasp. Stan choked out, his hands went crazy, trying to grab anything he could. "You son of a bitch!" I screamed, louder than I had intended to, and Kyle and Cartman rushed in.

Kyle sped over and pushed me, so I let go and Stan crumpled. Kyle helped Stan into his lap and hugged him tight, like so lifeless doll. Stan's eyes were wide with fright at me. I glared, and Cartman took me by the elbow and pulled me out of the room.

Last thing I saw was Kyle crying as Stan told him everything.

X

I sat in Cartman's room pissed off. Cartman was talking to Kyle in the hall. Both were being very quiet, which did not make me feel any better about the current situation. In about five minutes, after my nails had been bitten to the bone, Kyle came in sullenly.

He shut the door behind him and kept his eyes on the ground. "Hey, Kenny." he whispered, staying where he was. I didn't move an inch; maybe I'd blow up and I wouldn't have to talk to him. "Can we…. C-can we talk?"

I nodded, and he slowly walked over and sat beside me. I scooted away and clutched a pillow to my chest. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Why did you do that to Stan?"

"He was badmouthing you, Kyle."

"Stan would never."

"He did, though. And he knows you won't believe me over him."

"That is so-"

"It is true! Goddammit! If you had to decide between Stan or I, it would be no competition."

Kyle's ears were bright red with anger. I felt like crying; "Kenny, you have no idea what he has done for me," he started.

"He left you. For two years, Kyle! For two fucking years, he didn't call, write… Nothing. I was there, I was always there. Kyle, please, just look at me and tell me that you don't hate him somewhere inside you." I was sobbing, tears were just streaking down both our faces.

Kyle bent down and hid his head in the bed sheets; his shoulders shook every so often then he lifted up his head and shook it. "Kenny… I do hate him. I did. I just….. Now that he's here, in the flesh I don't. I want him more than ever. And, I thought you of all people would be happy for me." he shook his head, and stormed out.

X

"You're home late."

"Yes, dad. I know." I said, slinging down my bag onto the carpet. My dad sat in his ratty armchair, beer in hand. He didn't even turn to look at me.

"You know what happens when you're late, don't you boy?" his voice wafted to the kitchen where I began cleaning up. Mom was passed out on the kitchen counter, I didn't touch her.

I gulped, "Yes, dad. I know." You could hear the squeak his chair made as he got up and headed into his room. I put down the dishes and followed him, with my hands in my pocket. My dad was sitting on his run down bed, with a selection of belts in hand. I shut the door after I'd gotten in the room. "Pick one," he growled, taking another swig of beer.

I randomly grabbed one, and took off my shirt, then turned to face the door as my dad lifted the belt.

X

TBC. Kenny's dad is lame. Sorry if you do not like how I will/am going to portray him. Tell me what you think, please.


	4. Chapter IV

HIDE, KYLE

KENNY'S POV

X

Previously: My dad was sitting on his run down bed, with a selection of belts in hand. I shut the door after I'd gotten in the room. "Pick one," he growled, taking another swig of beer. I randomly grabbed one, and took off my shirt, then turned to face the door as my dad lifted the belt.

My alarm went off, and I flung it against the wall. I rolled over and grudgingly got up off my bed. The clock read seven; I had two hours. My back stung badly, and I checked the lashes as I walked into the bathroom. Long red gashes ran down my back, overlapping the old ones that had turned into pink-white scars. I touched the top of one and flinched as it burned.

"Fuck," I groaned, and turned the shower on. I dropped my fresh clothes on the grimy bathroom counter, and put my fingertips in the water. Ice cold. Perfect, I thought sarcastically and got in.

An hour later, I was dressed in tight blue jeans from two years ago, and a black band tee. My parka was still with Kyle, and it was doubtful he would bring it today. I shoved all my books into my bag, slung it over my shoulder, careful to mind the cuts, and made my way to the kitchen. Dad was in a drunken stupor, passed out and snoring on the couch. Mom had not moved an inch from her position on the counter. I opened the fridge to find nothing inside it; I slammed it and stormed out.

No food. No new or clean clothes. Life was just swell.

X

Cartman was waiting for me at the bus stop in his car. "Hop in, Kenny." he said, unlocking the doors so I could jump in. He sped off down the street, blasting his stereo as loud as it would go. "So, how was your night?" he asked, taking his eyes off the road. I lifted my head and shrugged.

Like I could really tell him my dad beat me. Or that I only ate about once every two days. He knew we were poor, he just didn't realize how much. The car swerved into the school parking lot. "You okay?" he asked, as I slowly got out and began trudging my way to school.

"No. I'm not. I'm fucking starving, Kyle hates me and I'm freezing." I snapped. Cartman just sighed and rummaged through his bag. He grabbed my shoulder, turned me and stuck a twenty dollar bill in my hand. "Merry Christmas." he said with a smirk as he entered the school. I looked down at the money and pocketed it, before following.

I arrive in art just as the bell rings. Most classes I have with the same people I've had class with since elementary school. Our teacher is passed out at her desk, so I sign in on the sheet and take my seat. Kyle is supposed to sit next to me. But, I notice that he isn't. He's sitting at the table beside ours, with Stan and Token and Clyde. I look back; my table is empty, except for Craig, who is no company because all he does is listen to his angry music.

Throwing my bag down I took a seat across from Craig, but in clear sight of Kyle. He was laughing and blushing loudly; a big band aid covered his hickey. He wore my parka once more, and he looked so good in it. I bit my lip and took out my sketchbook. Everyone was happily talking in the class, and I wished I could drown all their voices out.

"Kenny?" I looked up, Craig had taken out his headphones and was staring at me. "You okay? You look hungry, and pissed off. Maybe a little constipated?" I threw an eraser at him. He chuckled. "Cartman's party was pretty intense huh?" his eyes flickered. I nodded, and looked back at Kyle. Craig followed my eyes and pursed his lips.

"I don't get why he doesn't like you." he said softly. My head jerked back to look at him. I'd dated Craig for about a year and a half once we got into high school. He was still appealing to me, you could say, but we'd drifted. We hung with vastly different groups, and it just didn't work out. I'd heard, recently, that he'd hooked up with Tweek after the party at Cartman's. "You're cute, funny, good at everything," he chuckled, and stroked his chin.

I felt myself smiling. "Thanks, Craig." I looked him over once more: short, shaggy brown hair, small stubble on his chin, giving him a rugged look, tall and lean, with a twelve pack (I've seen it myself), and a deep chocolate voice. "I don't know either. Stan is such an asshole." I growled, viciously. Craig snickered.

"Mmm. Yeah he is. I've never like him, honestly."

"He is only using Kyle. I'm better for him. I was there!" I said, accidentally snapping my pencil in half. "Oops," I blushed and Craig took it gently from my hand and flung them at Kyle and Stan. One hit Stan on the cheek and the other fell into the wall. Stan turned, glaring. Kyle turned with him and our eyes connected.

"Way to be mature, Craig." Stan growled, and Craig flipped him off and stuck out his tongue. I noticed the silver barbell in the middle of his tongue. Stan shook his head, and Kyle's stare lingered on my for another minute then he turned as well. "Dumb fuck," Craig practically screamed.

I pointed to him. "What's with the tongue?"

"Got it done a month ago. Mom wasn't too pleased, it hurt like a bitch, but it has its perks."

"I'm sure," I said, suddenly hatching a plan. (Coincidentally the one that had Damien in it, but he was now out of the picture.) "Mind showing me?" I cooed, crawling up on the table, knocking over some pens and pencils. The room went silent and the whole class seemed to be keyed in on us. That was what I wanted.

Craig smirked, and met me halfway, his lips pressing to mine. I could feel all the gazes, but none so satisfying as Kyle's face as Craig slipped his tongue into my mouth.

X

Second period was Algebra, and Third was French. By fourth period I felt better that I had when the day had begun. The whole school seemed to know about Craig and my "senseless frivolity" as the principal called it. But, no one really seemed to mind to much (we had to explain to Tweek that is was all meaningless, and he believed us after we bought him some coffee).

In the locker room, undressing for gym, I tried to hide my back from everyone. Cartman dressed beside me, and his voluminous fat somewhat covered me. Kyle and Stan changed across the room, still talking idly. Kyle shyly pulled off his pants and slipped into the gym shorts, I felt bad for watching him. But, it wasn't as if Stan wasn't watching as well… I slipped on my plain white tee, and slammed my locker before sitting to put on my shoes.

Everyone filed out past me, except for Kyle, who stood beside me, with my parka in hand. "Here," he said, somewhat rude. I stared up at him and he looked down at me. "Do you want it or not?"

"Why are you being such a cock sucking douche?" I snapped, standing up and snatching the jacket. He glared at me.

"Why did you have to make out with Craig in front of everyone?"

"You could have looked away whenever you wanted." I stated, beginning to walk out. But, Kyle caught my arm and whirled me around. "Damnit, Kyle. What?" I said, looking at him exhaustedly.

His face was sad, his eyes begged for me to listen. "Why, suddenly, have you decided to hate me?" I laughed.

"Hate you? Kyle, you don't get it. It isn't you I hate."

"Stan? Is it Stan?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he took you away. And, I don't even have a chance now."

His face twisted into a perplexed expression. His grip released as he asked, "A chance at what?"

I pulled away, and opened the door to the track, "A chance of even having you as a friend." Then I left him standing in the locker room. 

Being late the coach made me and Kyle run a mile on the track while the others played soccer. I was a lap ahead of Kyle, but he kept by my side, I suppose to ask me what I meant. Like I would answer… It was so could outside, and my legs felt like they were going to drop off, and my back stung.

I could see Stan kicking the soccer ball around Butters and aiming it for the goal. Then he saw me, and for a moment our eyes connected. He kicked the ball with all his might and it came speeding at me. I saw everything in slow motion, at least, until the ball clashed with my side. I flew for a moment, then tumbled and rolled onto the track. Everyone stopped and scurried over.

I groaned and my eyesight blurred, but I could see Kyle as he pulled me into his arms. My shirt lifted on my back, and I felt Kyle's hands on my bare back, pulling me up. Then he stopped, and placed me down. I rolled over, so he wouldn't see, but at this point the was stronger than I was and just rolled me back onto my stomach.

His eyes widened and a gasp escaped his mouth. "Holy shit. Kenny!" I pushed him away and threw up on the grass as everyone else approached.

X

I sat on the sidelines, curled up in a ball, my throat burning from the bile, my back stinging and my eyes filling continuously with tears. The coach blew his whistle and everyone was ushered back into the locker room. I trudged behind the crowd silently. How dare Stan. That bastard; if he hadn't come back, none of this would have happened.

I wouldn't have made out with Craig.

I would not have left Kyle standing angrily in the locker room.

I wouldn't have been hit with the soccer ball,

And revealed my scars to the one person I never wanted to see that…

You know, if Stan hadn't come back I would not have come home late and been beaten.

So, this is all his fault, as far as I am concerned. I clenched my fists into balls and entered the locker room. Everyone was in conversation, and no one seemed to notice me. Cartman had pulled out all my stuff from the locker. "You okay? You took the ball right in the side," he stated, flipping through his book. I shrugged and began to do my secret undress.

When all my gym clothes were put up, I put on my parka and lifted the hood up over my head. "Thanks, man. I think I'll walk home today." I stated dryly, and left, without a word to anyone. I walked off school property as everyone else did, and headed for the convenient store. I would buy groceries for my family… With the money they didn't deserve.

"Hello, Kenny," the clerk greeted me, with a toothy grin. I smiled back and waved. I went down each aisle grabbing one thing or another. By the time I was done I had: two milk cartons, two loaves of bread, some cheese, ham, chips, and a bag of fresh apples. I paid for it, and had only a dollar twenty seven left over. I pocketed the change, and began my trek home.

I saw all my classmates walking to Starks Pond, or somewhere like that. I sighed as I reached my door. It was unlocked, so I opened the door and I snuck into the kitchen to put up all the food. I didn't hear anyone, so I assumed mom and dad were out getting smashed at a bar. "Great," I huffed, biting into an apple. At least for a little while I was alone, which was nice.

I lay down on the sofa and turned on the TV. Sports. Boring, I closed my eyes and dreamed that Kyle and I were laying on his bed and holding hands. I smiled to myself; "Hello?" came a voice. I sat up quickly and saw Kyle peeking inside the house. He saw me and smiled softly. I blushed. "Kenny. Hey, dude." he smiled, and my heart began to race.

He shut the door behind him. "Come in," I said, and moved to the farthest end of the couch. Kyle looked at me apathetically. "So, what's up?" I said, in a whisper. Kyle suddenly leapt on me, embracing me in a tight hug. I fell back, so that he lay on top of me, his arms wrapped around my waist, his head resting on my stomach. "K-kyle," I say.

He's mumbling into my stomach, and I cannot understand anything he says. "Kenny, you should have told me…" he mutters, turning his head, his grip still unrelenting. "I could have helped you... Why didn't you say anything?" he looked up at me. I smiled sadly, and put my hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"I didn't want to. There's just some thing I cannot tell you."

"Why? Kenny... I want you to always come to me. I am so sorry for the way I have been acting. I was selfish and I was just so-" he broke down and buried his head into my chest once more. I sighed and tilted back my head to stare absently at the ceiling.

"Calm down, Kyle. Sssh. It'll be okay. I'm fine. It's okay." I cooed, stroking his hair. His shoulders shook once or twice, then he stopped and all was quiet. "Kyle?"

"Come live with me, Kenny." he suddenly stated, lifting his eyes up to look into mine. I blushed. "Just, pack all your shit, and come live with me. We have two more years. I won't mind. And, my parents love you. So, why not? Please, Kenny?" he begged, his hands still on my waist.

I thought for about ten minutes, just staring down at Kyle. "I don't know, Kyle. I'll be fine here It's not so bad." I laughed fakely, and tried to smile. But, Kyle wasn't taking it. He sat up, straddling my waist in the process. I bit down the urge to lunge at him. He looked so good, it was so hard.

"No! Goddammit!" he growled, punching my chest lightly. "Please? Please leave here? You don't have any food, barely any clothes, and you're being beaten. Kenny, I cannot stand this." his eyes filled up with tears. I scooted back, so that Kyle and I could look at each other at the same level while still keeping him on my stomach.

I took my hand and put it behind Kyle's head then pulled him in. He shivered and gasped right before I pressed my lips to his gently. He tensed up, his lips puckering in an attempt to keep me out of his mouth if I could even pry it open. I simply kept my lips pressed onto his, not making any attempts to do more than this. Finally, he quieted, and his lips became just as soft against mine.

I pushed forward, and he moaned ever so slightly. I smiled and proceeded. I pushed him back, so that I hovered above him, while he lay below me. I gripped his wrists, pinning him down; he shook under me, out of what emotion I have no idea. Kyle's lips opened slightly as I ran my tongue over his bottom lip. I took the opportunity, and pried his mouth open and thrust my tongue in. Kyle squirmed under me; I sucked on his bottom lip softly, causing semi-loud moans to escape his throat.

"K-kenny," he moaned when I let go of his lips to trail kisses down his neck. As soon as my name came out of his throat, my lips were back on his. My tongue danced in his mouth, wrestling with his for control. He gave in, and moaned louder and louder, while I pushed my body into his. He gasped and I let go of his wrists to grip onto his small hips. "S-stop," he moaned, eyelids fluttering.

"Why?" I cooed, kissing his neck hungrily.

"S-stan… I-I- Kenny," he moaned, and pulled me in this time. His tiny hands wrapped around the back of my head, and he slammed his mouth onto mine. I was in heaven, hell, whatever you want to call it! He kissed me deeply, and hungrily, and from what I could tell he wanted this as much as I did. I melted into him, and felt totally high as a kite.

That was when all the shit hit the fan.

X

TBC. Review, if you will. And, I love all of you who reviewed! You really got me hyped up to write the next chapter! This was just supposed to be a dinky little nothing fic.. I'm so enjoying writing it; I hope you feel the same way about reading it. I wish I could hug you all and write you a fic especially for you!


	5. Chapter V

HIDE, KYLE

KENNY'S POV

X

Previously: He kissed me deeply, and hungrily, and from what I could tell he wanted this as much as I did. I melted into him, and felt totally high as a kite. That was when all the shit hit the fan.

"What the FUCK is this?" boomed a voice. Kyle stopped kissing me and pulled away, My dad stood in front of us, a beer bottle in his hand, his eyes red and droopy. I looked up angrily at him. He was pissed, clearly, because his ears were red, and his teeth were grinding in his mouth.

"Dad, calm down," I growled, getting up off the couch to face him.

"Fuck you! How long have you been fucking this little shit?" he spat, spittle flying out and onto my face. I winced.

"Dad, I haven't done anything. It was just a kiss-" that was when everything went into slow motion. My dad raised the bottle and swung it right into the right side of my face. It broke, needless to say, all over, glass shards became imprinted in my skin. I screamed out and fell back over the coffee table.

Kyle gasped, and reached out to help me. I saw red, I was dizzy, I couldn't breathe. And, I was scared for Kyle, for me. For anyone who happened to walk in. My dad began to kick me. Over and over, repeatedly in the ribs. And, he kept spitting out obscenities. "You good for nothing faggot. You were the biggest mistake ever, I should have smothered you. You don't deserve to live. I hope you go to hell, you little shit…" And I couldn't breathe all of a sudden. Not at all.

I rolled over onto more glass shards and coughed. Kyle was screaming loud, but it all sounded muffled. I began to crawl to the door, glass in my hands, on my face, my sight blurry and my ribs most likely broken. I reached out and that was when I passed out.

X

"Ow!" I winced. Kyle bit his lip, and continued to wrap bandages around my arms.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, finishing off my arm. He put a dab of alcohol on a cotton ball and began to wash my cuts on my face. I whimpered out of pain, and he immediately pulled back.

I sat on Kyle's bed, listening to music playing In the background… A pillow clutched to my chest, my clothes strewn on his floor. He smiled at me softly, and put the cotton ball in the trash. "There! Not perfect, but you'll heal, I hope." he teased. I smiled, but it hurt so I winced after. "Jesus, Kenny. You look so bad, I'm so sorry about it-"

I touched my bruise and snatched a mirror to look over my battle scars. "Don't. Not your fault." In the mirror I saw a broken kid. A kid with bloody and sweat stained nappy blonde hair, too skinny for his own good, dull blue eyes now standing bright against the bruises that circled them, scabs from where the glass had penetrated skin, hands wrapped in gauze, and bruises, large and small, trailing his body. Blood stains still light on his skin.. He looked like shit; I looked like shit.

"You aren't going back," Kyle stated, putting his first aid kid under the bed. It was a statement not a question.

"I know, I can't now." I looked down and inhaled Kyle's sweet scent from his pillow. "He probably won't even notice… All the food I just bought him.. And mom. None of it matters now; not my grades, not my life… I'm so worthless, aren't I Kyle?" Tears clouded my sight and burned going down my cheek.

Kyle sat down on the bed in front of me. He touched my leg gingerly. "Kenny, you aren't. Don't say that. You mean a lot to me." he smiled, and I bent forward, touching my lips to his. He pulled back. "Kenny," he sighed.

"What?" I said, now sobbing. "You liked it, Kyle! Why can't you just say it!"

"I didn't know what I was doing Kenny," he looked down, voice bitter and dry. "I love Stan. You know this, I wasn't thinking clearly… I love you Kenny, but I am not in love with you," Did he care? He sure as hell didn't seem like it. I threw his pillow down on the ground angrily and got up. "Where are you going?"

"Fuck you, Kyle. Stan has you so wrapped around his fucking finger you can't even see what is right in front of you." I spat venomously. I slammed his door on the way out and hobbled to Cartman's. He answered the door with a mouth full of food. He swallowed it and gaped when he saw me. "Can I c-c-come in?" I stuttered, freezing and tearstained.

"Dude, yeah." he moved so I could hobble in and take a seat on his couch. "Want something to eat?" All I did was nod, and stared aimlessly at the ground. I don't recall how much time passed, but I had stopped crying by the time Cartman came back with a tray of food. He placed before me soda, water bottles, chips, salsa, cookies of all kinds, a piece of cake, a sandwich that looked far to big to be eaten… I smiled and nibbled on the crust of the sandwich. "What happened?" he asked after an awkward silence.

"My dad."

"He did THIS to you? Jesus, Kenny, it looked like you nearly escaped a drive by."

"I know."

"Why did he do this? Do you need some advil or something?"

I shook my head, "No thanks, dude. He saw me and Kyle, kissing. He went berserk. I'm just glad he didn't hurt Kyle." Cartman snorted. I turned to him. He was leaning back, eyes shut in deep deliberation. I bit my lip and sucked off the dried blood.

"Kyle is so stupid," he growled making me jump. I stared at him with wide eyes. "If he cannot see that you are the one for him after this shit, just fuck him. I hope Stan breaks his fucking Jew heart." he growled, pulling out two cigarettes from his pocket and a lighter. He put one in my mouth and lit it for me.

Instantly the world seemed less cold. I inhaled deeply, letting smoke fill my lungs. I smirked and blew out. "I guess. He even tried to bandage me up. God, I love him so much, Eric. Why can't he see that? I'm willing to die to protect him, willing to endure any kind of beating… If only I can still be close to him." Cartman took a deep drag and blew the smoke in my face. I coughed and punched his fat arm lightly. He chuckled.

I took another drag and blew it out as I spoke, "He told me he wasn't in love with me."

Cartman froze and turned slowly. "Like I said, fuck him. There's gotta be someone better, dude. Or, we could seek revenge." and his lips curled into the most terrifying smile ever known to mankind. I shivered and put my cigarette out in the cake. He kicked me and I yelped. "Dude, my cake!" he whined.

Chuckling and laid back, "Mind if I crash here?"

"Go ahead. Mom don't care." he scoffed, "Wanna play Guitar Hero?" he turned and smiled. I nodded slowly, "One game. Then, I'm going to take a bath." He smiled back at me wickedly and I felt happy despite my bones ached… Despite Kyle, Despite my dad, despite all the pain I was in... I smiled. And, I felt at peace.

Maybe it was just the nicotine.

X

Cartman put a towel on the counter for me as I took off my bloody teeshirt. He picked it and trashed it. I gasped. "I told mom to pick you us some clothes from wherever. I told her what you liked." he said, lighting up another cigarette. I snapped and he rolled his brown eyes and handed it over. "Smoking is a dirty habit, Kenny." he joked, and I turned off the water in the tub.

"Yeah, Yeah. We all die someday," I commented, taking off my pants. Cartman gagged and ran out. I laughed, blowing smoke out the corners of my mouth.

"Jesus dude! I'm not gay, wait till I leave to fucking strip!"

"You like it," I joked, and then heard him rush down the hall as the phone rang. I shut the door gently, and locked it, then proceeded to get into the bath. The water was warm, and I shivered as I sunk into it. Instantly, all the blood was washed away, making the water a rust color. I dipped my head in, to wash off the grime. My cuts stung, and I had to hold back my tears.

A bang on the door caused me to jump. "What?" I snapped.

"Jew boy. Wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I'm drowning."

I heard Cartman say those exact words. Then he sighed, "He says if you don't talk he's going to come over here." I dunked my head once more, and rung it out. I got out of the tub. I didn't even dry off, I opened the door, grabbed the phone as Cartman complained about my nudity and shut the door once more. "What?" I growled lowly into the phone.

"Kenny. I'm sorry," was the first thing he said. My first reaction was to jump for joy and tell him I forgave him and that he would see that I was his one and only… My second reaction was to tell him to fuck off, and that I never wanted to see him again.

So, I met him halfway. "I don't care. What do you want? I'm kind of naked."

Silence.

"I didn't need to know that!" he sputtered.

"Getting hot? I would be to," I commented dryly. I heard a groan.

"Kenny I enjoyed it okay! You are a fucking fabulous kisser; I really liked it. Okay? I admit it; but I have Stan. And I don't want to lose him again."

"Stan is a douche. And should burn in the fiery pits of hell." I snapped more viciously that I had initially planned.

Kyle groaned out in frustration; I climbed back into the tub and brought my knees to my chest. "Jesus christ. Kenny, how long have you liked me?"

"Since you asked me to sleep over two years ago."  
"Kenny…" he sighed, voice littered with sadness.

"And, I thought that maybe you would forget Stan, and come to me. I stayed single for those two years, because every night I dreamed that you would ask me out. That it could us, and not you and Stan. Every time I see him, I think of all the time I spent calming you down, because you were upset that he was gone. I think of all the time I spent watching you sleep, or watching you cry," I said, voice low and whiny. Why tell him this now?

Kyle was silent. I kind of hoped he had hung up, so that I would not have to endure his words after it all.

"I hate him for making you cry. I hate him for ruining my chance. I hate that you adore him more than me. I hate that you love him, and I hate that you'll never be mine. Sometimes I thought about just making a move, but I knew you would never look at me the same way again… Maybe, after this, you won't even acknowledge me. But, Kyle, I love you. And I am definitely in love with you. If you want to be Stan's fuck puppet go ahead. I'm not going anywhere; and I am not interested in any one else." I finished it, and felt like crying. Sweat dribbled down my forehead, and I wanted to get out of the tub.

Finally I heard Kyle, he was sniffling. Fuck, I thought angrily, I made him cry. I couldn't stand it; I hung up the phone and placed it on the toilet. I put my forehead on my knees, and began to cry.

X

"Thank you mom," Cartman cooed sweetly before shutting his door. "Want to watch porn? Porn'll make you feel better," he said, pulling out the stash he hid under his bed. I shook my head and continued to fix my bandages. "You like all the clothes? If you don't we can take them back tomorrow, we have the day off," he noted, pulling out a porn mag. I chuckled.

"No, everything is great."

"Mmmhmm." he said, flipping through the pages. I laid back onto my makeshift bed and let out a long sigh. I had about ten new outfits now thanks to Cartman's mom. I closed my eyes and saw Kyle smiling. I frowned. "Tired?" Cartman said randomly, and I nodded. The advil I had taken was making me drowsy.

"Well," he took a look at the clock, "It's eleven. Let's go to sleep. We'll do something cool tomorrow," I nodded happily in agreement. "I missed you dude. You've been so obsessed with Kyle it has been forever. I'm planning another party for Saturday, mom is leaving early tomorrow morning." his lips curled menacingly.

I mouthed: score. He laughed; "Sweet. We'll plan it later. Goodnight, Kenny-poo." he cooed, making kissy face. I threw a soda can at him, and he laughed wickedly before turning off the light. I lay in the darkness, staring obliviously at the ceiling. Maybe if I got sloshed on Saturday night I could get someone; I was feeling unnaturally angry. I needed someone to kiss angrily. And, it would not be Cartman, that was for sure.

No matter what Kyle said to me, I wanted him. I was sure I would never stop. I shut my eyes and fell asleep restlessly. All night I dreamed of Kyle.

X

Saturday rolled around and everyone was pumped. I had been smoking almost nonstop to keep calm and sane the last two days. We'd gone through a pack each, which seemed excessive to me, but I wasn't complaining. Not anymore. I sat on the front porch awaiting our arrivals, clad in a Incubus tee, and tight black jeans. My hair smelt good and clean, and my bruises were getting better, but still frightening to look at.

I felt good, though. It had to be the nicotine. I put out my cigarette as Craig walked up with Tweek. Both looked really good, and happy. My heart sank, and I pulled out another cigarette. "Hey kids," I smiled through my teeth. They didn't seem to notice. "Go on in, Cartman's getting the booze ready." they both slapped me a high five and strolled in.

Around nine there was practically our whole clan there. I saw Stan walk in, connected to Bebe. I snickered and he scoffed at me. "What the hell happened to you?" he snapped, I put my cigarette out on his jeans. Oh, how people change!

At ten I walked back into the house; everyone had somebody it seemed. I blushed and pushed my way through the crowd to find Cartman. He was in the kitchen drinking with Clyde. They were doing shots, and Clyde was losing. I tapped him on the shoulder and he whirled, nearly falling into me. I stepped back, unprepared to be squished by the blob that he is.

"H-hey dude!" he said, wobbling.

"Hey, can I borrow this?" I asked, taking a bottle of Vodka from the table. He nodded, and turned back to his game. I went upstairs to his room, luckily no one was there, and shut and locked the door. I opened the beverage and took a swig. It burned, it felt good. I flicked on his computer, determined to find some good porn.

But, his computer instantly flashed onto Myspace. I snickered; Cartman had one of these? No surprise there really, everyone did. But, me. So, I started going through his shit. He had little friends, only the people he knew. And porn stars; I rolled my eyes as I clicked into his inbox. There was a message from Kyle, unread. My heart skipped two beats; I took another drink.

I opened it after staring at the picture Stan had as his default. He was smiling, his eyes determined, as he held the guitar attempting to beat me at Guitar Hero. I'd taken it about a year ago, and you could see how sincere his smile was. He looked so angelic; I downed half the bottle, then proceeded. It read:

"Hey dude. It's me, and I know, I'm not the person you want to be talking to. Needless to say, this message it isn't for you. If you can let Kenny read this, or tell him honestly, not your bullshit paraphrasing, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. Kenny, I know I've been bad. You've had so many people who have loved you, and you've hurt them. Now, I guess, I made you feel that way. I can't forget Stan. I have to give him another chance. After all he is back. He was my first; I'm sorry if you feel dejected. I'm sorry if you never want to talk to me again. I'm sorry for making you cry, and I'm sorry for letting this get so out of control that we both got hurt."

I felt tears begin streaking down my cheeks.

"You'll most likely never forgive me. We'll never be together, Kenny. You know this don't you? It's not meant to happen. Whatever I felt when we kissed… It was fake; and you know it as much as I do. You're too great not to find someone better. There are people who you could go to, there are people who can love you more than I ever could. I know, I know. Best friends. But, best friends don't always work out as the best couples. I'm sorry, again, for having to hurt you. I hope that once you get over the anger you'll come to my house and play video games with me. And we can even sleep in the same bed…Like we did. But, the reality is… I know we're not right. I'm with Stan. I am happy; please don't ruin this for me. Kenny, thanks for being there through all my hard times. I will miss you if I never hear from you. I will miss all the times we spent talking; I have our pictures on my wall, because I'm never going to forget you. I just can't love you. Bye, Kenny. I love you, dude."

That was where it ended; and my face felt sticky, the tears burned as they went down and fell into my mouth giving the alcohol a bitter taste. I clicked response.

"Kyle, it's Kenny. Don't tell me you love me. If you loved me, you would not have hurt me. I've been hurt; hell, you've seen all my scars, all my lashes. I got them because of you. Because I was late coming home from your house I got lashed. I got hit for leaving my games over at your house, and having to get them back. But, I never minded up until now. All these scars are every memory of you. They all have a story, and yeah, this sound pretty gay, but just listen. I love you; I'm not going to move on. There is no one else. There never will be. I'm sure someday I will forgive you, but… Not today. And, not anytime soon. Have a good life, man. I really love you. No bullshit. -Kenny M."

As I sent it, I slammed my fist onto the desk angrily. I sighed, my head in my hands, tears plopping down onto the fake wood. I sniffled, and grabbed the bottle. It was almost gone now, and I wasn't feeling any kind of buzz.

So, I thought bitterly, crawling under Cartman's covers, and drowning out the noise, this is how things are going to be. I pulled the covers over my head, and cried myself to sleep.

X

Drama. Hope you like it. Things are going to only go up from here. Leave me some love. I love you all.


	6. Chapter VI

HIDE, KYLE

KENNY'S POV

X

I "Hypothetically, if you were point A, theoretically if I was point B… We would be frantically melting into one massive point that could overcome anything." I 

Previously: So, I thought bitterly, crawling under Cartman's covers, and drowning out the noise, this is how things are going to be. I pulled the covers over my head, and cried myself to sleep.

I awoke the next morning with a splitting headache, and a stuffed nose and drool all over the pillow. I wiped the corners of my mouth and yawned, rubbing my head. I groaned and stumbled to Cartman's bathroom and drank from the sink. I looked up into the mirror and nearly fell over.

I looked like shit; my eyes were puffy and my hair was unnaturally sticking up. My clothes smelt like smoke and booze. I undressed and turned on the shower. After all the sweat and gross was washed away I slipped into a baggy pair of blue jeans with a striped long sleeve shirt, with sleeves that fell past my fingertips. I yawned once more, gathered my bottle and unlocked the door.

"Cartman?" I called, heading down the stairs. "Do you have any advil?" I found Cartman passed out on his couch. I rolled my eyes. I trudged into the kitchen, disposed of my trash, and got out two pills. I dry swallowed them.

The house was a mess. And, I was gonna need a clear head to help clean up. So, I went back upstairs and checked Cartman's Myspace messages. He had one; from Kyle. I opened it quickly. What was I anticipating?

"Kenny," it read, "I'm sorry. I don't want you to tell me that I don't love you! Because I do. I am sorry that you feel that way. I'm sorry that I caused you all those scars. All I can do is apologize. I love you Kenny. If you want to talk, call me. Love, Kyle."

I about threw the damn computer out the window. Instead I wrote, "You're so full of shit. Apologizing means nothing to me. Fuck you, Kyle." then I sent it, and flicked off the monitor. I leaned back in the chair, brow furrowed in anger.

"Dude, what're you doing on my computer?" Cartman called, from his doorway, still looking groggy. I got up.

"Looking at porn. C'mon. Let's clean up," I said, linking my arm in his and walking back downstairs.

X

Cartman and I sat on the sidewalk eating sandwiches from plastic baggies. His mom had kicked us out so she could have the house cleaned; the bright side of it was that it was a nice fifty-five degrees, and she gave us money for sandwiches. Cartman finished his off, and licked his fingers greedily.

I took another bite of my twelve inch sub, only about halfway done. I licked the corners of my mouth, "After this, what do you wanna do?" I took another large bite. Cartman shrugged and kicked a pebble. I gave him the rest of my sandwich and slurped on my soda. He devoured it hungrily, as if he hadn't ever eaten.

"I don't care. Want to got Craig's? He's got a bitchin' new game!"

I smiled, and nodded, "Sure, sounds fun." I got up and began to walk with Cartman waddling beside me.

"I noticed you sent some messages to Kyle," he said, and I halted. Shit, I thought. "I don't care, but I want you to know I read them. He hasn't replied back to the one you sent.. Kenny? Are you going to be okay?" his voice was littered with genuine concern, which nearly brought tears to my eyes. I'd been avoiding Eric, since I'd gotten into Kyle, and I thought he would have just told me to suck it. But….I embraced him and his whole body went rigid.

"Ick. Dude, I'm not into guys."

"I know," I said, softly, "Just let me hug you."

There was silence.

"This is weird. We're going to be hit by a car," he growled, and I finally let go. We decided to walk back on the sidewalk. "So, he's being a big douche. That's my opinion. My other opinion is that he is confused about who he wants. As much as I hate to say it, he's probably never going to get it through all that hair and shit that you are right." Cartman contemplated.

I walked in silence; everyone said that. So, why did it still hurt to hear it? Shouldn't I be used to it? I shoved my hands into my pants pocket. "Just drop it, dude. I'm over it. If we ignore it I am sure it'll all just pass," I said, knowing it was all a lie.

Cartman shut up, and we reached Craig's house. We could hear noise from inside, and we assumed others were here as well. Cartman knocked, and Craig answered the door with a smile, "Hey. Come in, some others are here too. We're doing a tournament." We shuffled in and took seats where we could find them.

I sat in the corner of the couch, curled in a ball and watched. For three hours; and the whole time I had to keep myself from breaking down…

X

"Smoke?" I offered Cartman as we headed back to his house; it was late, and the sun was just beginning to set. He shook his head, and I lit my cig and inhaled. "Smoking will be my downfall," I said, looking at the thing as I took it out of my mouth. Eric chuckled. "So, school tomorrow shall be fun, eh?" I asked, putting the cig back into my mouth.

Cartman kicked the gravel as we approached his door. "Yeah. I suppose. We have that stupid orientation. Should kill a few class periods." he unlocked the door and entered. Ms. Cartman was in the kitchen making cookies, you could see and smell them from the door. We rushed in and grabbed like ten each. "Thanks mom!" Cartman cooed, and his mom smiled and put another batch in the oven.

"Your mom is so rad," I said as we walked upstairs.

"Oh yes, darling, one of your little friends is up there." We both paused, and looked at one another.

"Who, mom?" Eric's voice was now dark and sinister. My heart nearly exploded.

"A cute little redhead; he was just the sweetest thing-" we didn't even catch the end, we raced up those stairs so fast. We flung open the door, and Kyle was sitting on Cartman's computer chair staring sadly at the ground.

When we entered his head shot up. "Hey," he whispered. Cartman stormed over to him and grabbed his collar.

"Get out, you fucking-"

"Cartman, calm down." I snapped, and he turned to me. He release Kyle and muttered under his breath. "What do you want?" Kyle choked and got up, wobbling a little.

"To talk. Please?" his emerald eyes melted me. But, I had to stay strong.

"About what?"

"Everything," his voice was so sweet, so soft. I missed him, and I was losing control. "Please, Kenny. I don't want to lose you," he took a step towards me, and I flinched. He backed up, and bit his lip in a cute way. I blushed.

"What if you already did?" Cartman snapped, sitting on his windowsill looking positively menacing. I saw Kyle gulp and blush. "I wasn't speaking to you," Kyle growled and turned to me. Cartman's jaw dropped, and I stifled a laugh.

"I'll talk to you." I growled, and started for the door. Kyle followed timidly. We went outside, in the back, and I lit up a cigarette. Kyle sniggered, "Ick." I turned to him and blew smoke in his face. He coughed haphazardly; I laughed. "Why do you hate me?" he asked angrily.

I whirled, and punched his arm. "Shut up. You rejected me, remember?" I snarled, lip curling. Kyle hesitated. "Sorry," I groaned, "I'm a bit punchy." Kyle gulped and inched closer to me. I took a long drag on my cigarette, and blew it out into the cold air. "So, what are you talking about?" I asked, nonchalantly. It was so hard to keep my calm.

"I'm sorry. I can't say it enough. I really didn't mean to hurt you, Kenny. You just don't understand." he breathed, looking down. "I tried, Kenny, I tried to give up on him. I did. It was so hard, because everyday I saw his face in my head, and everyday, yeah, it faded, but, it's just so hard. To forget someone you loved, someone you wanted to spend your life with-"

"That's a crazy notion in the first place," I growled, putting the smoke out in the snow. Kyle's eyes lingered on it.

"Is it really? Didn't you think that?" he snapped right back. And my heart sunk. He was right, damnit. "I loved Stan. I spent every waking moment idolizing the ground on which he tread. And, I really did want to forget him, after that first year. But, I couldn't. I tried to think of you as Stan, but that was wrong. I wanted to erase him, but I couldn't. I just fucking couldn't," tears were streaming down his cheeks, leaving streaks.

Instantly, I felt like shit. Why did it always come down to this? Kyle crying, and me, on the receiving end, angry and feeling utterly responsible? What the fuck did I ever do to deserve this? "Jesus, Kyle, quit crying. Stop it! Stop it now!" I screamed louder than I'd meant to. Kyle's head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"I feel like shit every time you cry. I don't like seeing you like this, so fucking stop! Please," I whispered, almost tearing up myself. I put my hands over my ears and kept my head low. "I will not hate you if you just kiss me right here, Kyle. If you can kiss me, and then look at me and tell me you don't love you as much as I love you… I will pretend this never happened and move on." I said, staring at him, straight in the eyes. His breath was shallow, and you could see it fog up as he breathed out of his mouth.

I shut my eyes and waited. After five minutes I heard him coming closer; then his lips met mine. I resisted the urge to just commence making out. He sucked on my lower lip and I took it as a hint. I began to run my tongue on his lips, he moaned and his hand landed on mine.

He began to push me back. I let him. We fell down onto the porch and melting slosh of snow. I opened my mouth and he took control. I won't go into detail (though the memories of it make me.. Well. You know.); he kissed me so hard and so long I thought I'd melt all the snow in South Park.

When his lips came off of mine he looked into my eyes. "You taste like smoke." he breathed, huffing in shallow breathes.

I smiled, and tried to pull him down again, even thought I knew I shouldn't have. He let me till our lips touched then he pulled away. "I d-don't love you." he stuttered. And, I don't think it was from the cold. He still hovered about me, and I was shivering, my shirt soaked wet as well as my hair.

"You sure? You can't say my name?" I purred, smiling seductively. Kyle blushed.

"I don't love you, K-k-" he gulped, "Kenny. I don't love you." he said it with his eyes shut. I let the smirk drop from my lips which fell into a pout. I'd accept it; with the knowledge that he was lying. If you can't say it with eye contact it means nothing, right?

That was my philosophy. "So you don't like the taste of smoke?" I questioned dryly, pulling on strands of his hair gently. He winced. I chuckled to myself.

"It's nasty." he stuck out his tongue.

"And, what does Stan taste like?" he winced again and looked away. "Oooh. Did I hit the nail right on the head?" Kyle pulled away and began to walk off. I watched him walk out the backyard slowly and sadly. I licked my lips, and got up. Shivering and wanting desperately to go to school tomorrow, I went back up to Eric's room and fell asleep.

X

"You're a madman," I laughed sadly as I slammed Cartman's car door shut. He shrugged and slung the backpack over his shoulder. We walked together to the school and into our History class. "Orientation," I said, raising my hands in triumph. The class sniggered.

Kyle walked in a little before the bell rang, and took his seat quickly. I felt his eyes linger on me, only for a minute, until the teacher grabbed our attention. She began explaining the rules of the assembly; all the mundane everyday stuff that everyone already knew. I lay my head down on my desk, only to be disturbed moments later by the teacher shrilly yelling at me.

"Mr. McCormick! You have a note," she said, holding a purple sheet of paper in between her fingers. I snatched it and read it. I was… leaving? I crumbled the paper in my fists, and Cartman stared at me with wide eyes. "I'm… leaving, dude." I whispered, but I'm sure everyone heard. No one said anything as I got up to leave the room, but I saw Kyle's eyes wavering on me….

And I wanted to say goodbye.

X

My father was waiting for me in the car; his hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles were bright white. He kept looking straight ahead, even as I got in and fastened my seatbelt. "Hey, dad." I whispered, staring out the window as my dad pulled out of the school parking lot.

We sat in silence. Neither of us made eye contact, and no one said anything. We pulled up into my driveway, and my dad shut down the car and slammed his door on the way out. I followed solemnly.

"Sit down," dad snarled through his teeth as he rummaged through the fridge. He found a beer, and popped a cap. I followed his instructions, and sat. He appeared before me, belt in hand. "You little faggot. You stupid, stupid sonnuvabitch." he growled, between scratching the back of his head, and chugs of beer.

I twiddled my thumbs idly. Any moment now, the belt would raise and I would most likely pass out from the pain as it swiped across my face. But, it didn't. It swung slowly by my fathers side. This, more than anything else, unnerved me.

"Didn't I raise you better? I tried to give you everything I could,"

"No, dad." I interrupted, a very bold move. I gripped a pillow as tight as I could. "You haven't. There are days where I can't eat, where I can't sleep. Sometimes, you lock the door on me, in the worst of weather, and I cannot get in. I am forced to sleep over somewhere else… I haven't' had new clothes in years; I haven't had any breaks. I clean, I provide the food, I do everything you should!" I was screaming now.

I was face to face with my dad, which was dangerous considering the situation. His ears turned a deeper crimson. "I fucking hate you." I spat, and that was when he pushed me. I fell down, tripped over the couch and landed on a beer bottle. It shattered and I felt the pangs where the glass entered my body. I winced, and cluttered to get up. My dad stopped me, slamming his boot down onto my face. I screamed out, and began to cry. Glass was now cutting open my face, and I couldn't move. I was paralyzed.

I wanted to run.

To cry.

I wanted Kyle to save me. I wanted my dad to die.

"Dad, stop!" I cried hoarsely and he threw his bottle down to the floor before my face. It shattered and I screamed as more glass hurt me. He laughed wickedly. I coughed and scrambled to get up. He kicked the side of my face, and the last thing I remember was his belt lashing against me… But, I didn't feel it.

I didn't feel anything anymore.

X

I woke up when it was night. My dad was nowhere to be seen. I was on the front porch; the door was shut. Was this my house? I couldn't even see; one of my eyes was swollen shut. I tried to cry out, but no noise came, and I started to sob. I saw double of everything, I saw black and blue, and smelt blood and beer.

When I tried to get up, I fell. Cars passed, but none could see me; the snow below me was melting; I was still bleeding it seemed. Maybe that was why everything was spinning. I grabbed onto a bush and pulled myself up. I staggered, but I was up. I began to walk away from the house and down the middle of the road.

'Kyle… I have to see Kyle,' I kept thinking and headed for his house. It wasn't too far away, but it wasn't close. What if I passed out again before I got there? What if I died, and never got to see him one more time? I saw his house, and smiled grimly. My head buzzed and I heard loud snapping. I hurt, but the thought of Kyle made me happy. I held out a hand, and that was when I fell and collapsed onto his porch.

I called out his name, but it came out in less than a whisper. I punched the door weakly before I saw black again. This time I thought I wasn't going to wake up… So, I let out a deep breath and let myself become enveloped in darkness.

X

TBC. Review please. :3


	7. Chapter VII

Hide, Kyle

KENNY'S POV

X

Previously: He kicked the side of my face, and the last thing I remember was his belt lashing against me… But, I didn't feel it. I didn't feel anything anymore.

"Hey! GUYS! He's waking up! Get in here!" called a familiar voice. It sounded muffled, but I could still hear it. I groaned and tried to open my eyes; only one opened. When it came in to view I saw Cartman leaning over me. I groaned; not exactly the person I wanted to see.

"W-w-where's K-kyle?" I managed to sputter out. Cartman sneers, "He left about five minutes ago with Stan." my whole body seized up. "Calm down, they'll be back in a few minutes. Jesus, Kenny." Cartman pushed on my shoulder lightly, but just enough to send me back onto the bed.

I laid back and took deep breaths. "Okay," I said, "I'm cool."

"Damn dude. You were fucked up when we got in here. What happened?"

I winced remembering. "Dad."

"Your DAD did this? Again?!"

"Oh yeah. You didn't know," I said, staring off aimlessly into space. Cartman's eyes were bugging out. His jaw slacked a little. I cocked an eyebrow, and it hurt. "My dad abuses me. He's been abusing me since I was five. Never sexually, well once, but physically. He uses the belt, beer bottles, plates, glasses, bowls… Anything that could be potentially painful." I paused for a breath.

Cartman was frozen in place.

"He, when he pulled me from school he took me home and just went off. I didn't even stand a chance. He saw Kyle and I making out. He was enraged. Haven't you ever wondered why I never swim without a teeshirt? Why I never change in the open, even though I'm smoking hot." I chuckled at my lame joke. Cartman was, needless to say, unmoved.

"That's serious. Damnit, Kenny. You dumb faggot." he said, slumping onto my bed and burying his head in his hands. I looked at him; his shoulders rose and sunk for a moment. Then he looked at me and said, "You'll come to my house. You can stay with me for however long you fucking want. I will never ever let you go back to that fucking home!" my eyes widened.

Cartman was practically screaming. His ears were red with anger and frustration. I gulped and smiled softly, "Damn dude. You are the best friend ever." and he paused, as a smile worked its way onto his lips. He crossed his arms over his chest and calmly said, "Only to you, dude." And, it was kind of touching. Sitting there, in all my pain and suffering, in the hospital room that smelt of urine and old people, with Cartman (known for being an evil, conniving asshole) who was my best friend.

For that moment I forgot everything else.

"Hey! The kids awake!" and then everything shattered.

Stan entered my room with a group of my "friends". All were holding some type of gift, and all were loud and it hurt my ears. I covered my ears as everyone swirled about me. Cartman saw my pain and annoyance and shoved everyone back, "AY! Get the fuck out. He's in no condition to have you all screaming at him. Fuck off! Or wait in line!" and he ushered everyone to the door and hollered at them to make a line.

Weirdly enough, they did.

One by one they entered, and talked to me. Almost everyone began to cry at some point, and there was a lot of hugging and snot… It was all very touching though… I never knew they cared. When the last two entered I saw Cartman tense. Kyle held about three large wrapped boxes, stacked atop one another. And, Stan made no effort to even help him; I glared.

Cartman grabbed the boxes, and placed them on the stand beside me. Kyle stood beside me, his eyes wide and wavering. Stan asked if we had a light. I glared," Eric? Marsh? Could you excuse us?" and they both stared dumbfounded.

Cartman nodded, and, grabbing Stanley's arm, he dragged him out. Kyle gulped and then he dove in and hugged me. I yelped in pain, but the yelp was so weak he didn't hear it, and kept hugging me. Despite all the pain that coursed through my body I smiled. "K-kenny," I heard him mumble into my shoulder. Then I felt something wet… Tears.

Kyle pulled back and wiped his eyes clean, but no sooner had he done that, then more tears appeared and coursed their way down his cheeks. "Kyle, don't cry. Be a man, for god's sake." I said, touching his face with my hand and wiping away the tears. He only shuddered and sat on the bed and messed with the hem of my shirt.

"K-kenny, I am sorry! I'm so sorry!" he was hugging me again, this time around the waist, burying his face in my stomach, and it hurt so bad that this time I actually screamed out. He pulled back in an instant, and I missed his warmth. "I'm sorry!" he cried harder. "If I had never left you, if I had just kept you at my house, if I had never rejected you this would never-"

"Shut up," I snarled. Kyle's eyes widened, but the tears still dribbled out. "This is not your fault. I regret nothing; you should too."

"B-but,"

"No! No buts… Kyle, I love you so much." he winced. "As much as I wish I could have you I know you don't want me back-"

"That isn't true-"

"Stop interrupting!" I screamed. He shut up, and sniffled. I sighed and continued, "You love Stan. You've always loved Stan. No matter how much Stan fucks up, you're going to be his fucking lapdog till you die. And, I keep wishing that Stan will just get hit by a car, and just die, so I can have you. I was your support, Kyle. Two years of it. Two years of support, and you traded all I have to offer for him." I pointed at the door.

Kyle looked down ashamed. As bad as I felt I couldn't stop my mouth, "Of all people, why him? He used to be my friend, yeah, but look at him now. That is NOT the same Stan that left us two years ago. He is NOT the one you love!" Kyle was full-on sobbing. His shoulders shook wildly. "And you know you feel something when we kiss! You know it! How can you not? Kyle, I am willing to take any beating to have you, I'm willing to die-"

He slapped me.

"Kenny, shut up," his eyes were intense as they stared at me angrily, "I am not someone that important that you should die for me. Do you really love me that much? Can't you just stop it? You're fucking tearing me apart! I'm so confused, I can't eat, when I sleep it's restless. I cannot do anything involving choosing between two things because I think of you and Stan. Who would I choose? Either way, I betray someone." his voice was soft now, and his hands had worked their way to mine, and he was tenderly messing with the bandages around my fingers.

I blushed. "Stan can have anyone."

"So can you."

"I would never choose anyone over you. I'll stomp on anyone I have to, to get to you."

"Stan loves me though," Kyle pleaded, not looking at me anymore. "He came back, Kenny. He wanted me. I want him. But," he tried to grasp what to say exactly. "I want you too. And, somehow I can't just give up on either of you. I love Stan, but I like you a lot, a lot more than I ever imagined I would. I guess we have Stan to thank. If he had not come back this would never have happened."

He looked up and smiled gently. "Remind me to send him a fruit basket," I snapped coldly. "If he had never come back, you would be with me. I would take care of you; my dad would not have beaten me; you would not have seen my scars; you would not have to worry over who you want. It would be obvious."

Kyle let out a sigh and bent in and kissed my forehead. "I'm not leaving Stan." No words had ever had so much impact. "Until something happens to give me a clear sign, I'm not leaving him. I'll be back later tonight, get some sleep, dude. You look like shit." I'm sure this was a sad, sad attempt at a joke…

As he walked away I said, just so he could hear, "You'd look like this too if your dad beat you. Don't even bother." He left, and I'm sure he was crying, again.

X

"He said that? What a pussy!" Cartman snapped, popping another chocolate covered almond in his mouth. I put about five in my mouth and nodded. "Did you open his presents? They're huge dude." we eyed the colorful packages Kyle had brought in.

I felt something tug at my heart. I shrugged, "I dunno. I'm thinking about giving up on him altogether." Cartman choked.

"WHAT?!"

"Yup," I chomped down on some more food.

"You can't! Kenny, don't be a pansy. Go for you man!" and we both laughed at that. "But, seriously, if you love him don't give up. You said he practically told you he loved you. You're getting close; we just have to wait for something epic."

I cocked an eyebrow, and sipped down some water. "And, what exactly, are we waiting for?" I asked, sarcastically, pulling one of Kyle's presents into my lap. Cartman smirked evilly, "Something that'll make you, no doubt, the winner."

X

A week later I was admitted from the hospital. Cartman had already gotten all my stuff from my home, and had set me up in his guest bedroom. So, on Monday morning I got up, did my morning routine and readied myself for school. It had been two weeks since the incident; I was more than ready to go back to school.

To do something, other than sitting on my ass all day.

Cartman was waiting downstairs by the kitchen table. He put some toast on a plate and shoved it into my hands. I smiled and began to munch on them while engaging him in conversation. "So, I'm ready for school," he looked at me quizzically.

"What?"

"School. You know, our establishment of finer learning and all that," I licked my fingers and placed the plate in the sink. Cartman still looked at me oddly. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I grabbed a spoon and stared into it.

"No, I look pretty hot,"

"School's out for Winter break." It took about…. Ten minutes for the information to leak it's way into my brain. Suddenly, a wide grin sprang to life on my lips. "HOLY SHIT CHRISTMAS!" I screamed. Cartman flinched and snickered.

"Dork," he mumbled, and shut the dishwasher. "So, I figured, what if five days left until the holiday merriment begins… we go shopping." he pulled out a cup and filled it with tap water. I bit my lip and laughed.

"Because I have SO much money!"

"No. See, mom has another 'business trip' till the twenty-seventh. I was planning a little Christmas party. See, small group of people, namely the fun ones who know how to drink but still provide the fun, secret Santa, and many forms of food and drink." he cocked a sleek eyebrow and smiled venomously.

I raised my hands and pretended to bow. "You are a god, my brother. A GOD!" he laughed.

X

I snatched the paper from Cartman's bear paws. "THIS is your list?" I read it over, once more, for the millionth time. Wendy, Bebe, Red, Craig, Tweek, Butters, Pip, Damien, Kyle, Stan… Amazing how willing we are to invite the new crowd of people. "It's stunning. No new meat?"

"No one worthy enough, or willing to bring booze. All the seniors are retards, and all the smores, and fishes are, well, you know." Cartman scoffed, piling food into his shopping cart. "Do you prefer Doritos or Cheetohs?" I blinked at him.

"Oh, right, poor people don't care." he threw both in, and I punched him. He whined and moved down to the sodas. "Coke, okay?"

"For our coke and rum?" I said, raising my eyebrows. He scoffed.

"So, everyone is bringing booze. We don't have to worry about that, and at five we're meeting at Starks to choose the person we will secret Santa." I made my mouth into a perfect O and Cartman began making his way to the checkout counter. I skipped along beside him. I helped him with the self-check out, and asked him questions that pertained to out night of grand debauchery.

"No, Kenny. We will not be getting naked at anytime, unless, during a rather promiscuous," he raised his eyebrows and pulled out of the parking lot, heading home, "game of truth or dare, someone may choose to get naked, but…" he dropped off. I reached over and grabbed a cigarette from his pocket. I lit it and laid back to enjoy the sensation of my lungs burning.

An hour and thirty seven minutes later we were heading down the road to Starks. "Okay. Let's say, hypothetically," I started just as we reached the top of the hill. When I looked down I saw all our friends gathered on the snow. My heart stopped; why must the day be ruined, as it would be, by fire red hair? Cartman noticed my frozen physique and pushed me slightly. I wavered.

"Uh, right. So, I guess we go down now?"

"If that's how you roll," he murmured and headed toward the group. When we reached there I could feel my heart squeezing; I could hardly breathe. There was Kyle, curled up ON Stan's lap, nuzzling his neck.

I gulped and took my obligatory seat in the snow. Kyle looked at me, and his jaw clenched slightly. I sniffled and looked away. I still looked like shit (you know, bruises, stitches, gauze), and I would rather not have Kyle seen me that way. His eyes lingered on me for a minute, tracing my body up and down. I've never felt more naked.

"H-hey Kenny," he whispered. I smiled sadly and waved slowly. "Y-you're looking better. How do you feel?" he was off of Stan's lap and now scooting to sit close to me. God, did this feel awkward. "I-I'm excited for this party. It's going to be…" I looked at him with pleading eyes. His last words came out in a shudder, "Amazing."

Cartman silenced us by shoving a hat in our faces. "Pick a name, lovers." Kyle glared at him, possibly contemplating kicking him in the shin. I ruffled through the hat and picked out a name, not bothering to look at it. Kyle picked on and looked at his. His eyes quickly darted across the circle then back to my face. "Cheers," Cartman chuckled and waddled off.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, lover," I said, putting my face to Kyle's. He blushed and backed away. I blew a kiss and grabbed Cartman so we could walk off.

X

Filler Chapter. Next Chapter: drama, romance, and unexpected, and probably unneeded, humor. Stay tuned! And, review if you will. :D


	8. Chapter VIII

Hide, Kyle

KENNY'S POV

X

Previously: "Cheers," Cartman chuckled and waddled off. "I'll see you tomorrow night, lover," I said, putting my face to Kyle's. He blushed and backed away. I blew a kiss and grabbed Cartman so we could walk off.

"You haven't even looked at your name?" Cartman spewed as we plopped down on his couch after returning from Starks. I shrugged and lit a cigarette. "Dude, not in the house." Cartman whined. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the back porch. I sat down and calmly enjoyed my smoke.

Kyle and I sat here once. My mind drifted to him. I was so confused; Kyle wouldn't leave Stan unless something forced him too. I finished that cig faster than I'd expected, and started on another one. This was sure becoming a nasty habit. "What can I do to get Kyle…" I asked myself aloud.

"You know you look insane and retarded when you speak to yourself," came a voice. I flinched. I turned swiftly. Stan Marsh stood, hands in pockets, hair a mess and jacket half zipped. He looked, well, appealing. I snickered, and blew smoke in his direction. "Cute, real cute Kenny." he snarled and took a seat beside me.

I shuffled away, and he just came closer. I felt my face turn a cherry apple red. "Mind if I have some?" he pointed a slender finger at my cigarette. Cocking an eyebrow he backed off, "Never mind. Listen. I want to talk to you."

"Oh really?" I snickered.

"Yes. Will you stop being so annoying?" I threw my hands up. "Jesus, I don't even know why I am here. I mean, I come here for Kyle's benefit-" he halted when I flushed at the sound of Kyle's name. "That's right. I want to talk to you about him."

"Is something wrong?" suddenly I was desperate. Stan loved it, his pretty boy lips curled into a sinister grin.

"No no no! Nothing is wrong. I just want to chat. Kyle hasn't been very happy lately, ever since his trip to the hospital. He's been down. He won't look at me, make decisions with himself, it takes me twenty minutes to get him to eat a potato chip. What exactly did you say to him to make him act like such a bitch?" he spat, his eyes now aflame with hatred.

"Don't fucking act like you care!" I was in his face now, my cigarette hanging in the corner of my mouth. "You don't give a shit about Kyle. I remember what you told me. You just want a fuck toy; nothing more. You're going to fuck Kyle till he can't walk anymore then destroy him. You don't care about him like I do, Stan!" I was screaming now. Loudly.

"Oh, baby gots a temper." Stan said, inching his face deadly close to mine. It took all I had to keep my temper in check. I was filled with rage. I wanted to destroy him… "You know what? Kyle being in a pissy mood affects my sex. He doesn't perform as well when he's in a mood."

My hands were, once again, around his throat. I was tossing punched left and right, and it hurt my knuckles as they slammed into his face. His hands flailed in a frantic attempt to get me off. I felt my cigarette fall from my mouth and saw it land by his hair, singing the tips of his beautiful jet black hair. He screamed. That was when Cartman rushed out.

X

"You're going to break your hands, Kenny." Cartman finished applying Band-Aids on my knuckles. I flinched. "What did he say that got you so mad?"

"I'm going to kill him. He will be annihilated. Damnit, Cartman I need to get Kyle away from him. Stan is going to just use him and toss him. I won't stand for it." I balled my fists and stood up. Cartman grabbed my pants and pulled me down. "What?" I asked bewildered.

"You're being stupid. Just wait, okay? The party will get your mind off of things. Just, chill." Cartman snarled, lighting a smoke. I glared at him, "My house. My rules. Now sit the fuck down, and look at you name." I grudgingly pulled the slip of paper out of my pocket and opened it.

I threw the ashtray. "FUCK NO!"

X

"What did you get Stan?" Cartman asked as we set up for the party the next day. I brought out all the coke and put it on the table. I ran my fingers through my hair and groaned.

"Condoms."

"You didn't!" and I pointed to the small wrapped present on the couch. Cartman walked over nonchalantly and picked it up. "You did. Good choice, my friend." he shook my hand and we had a laugh.

I looked around the room. "Where is your present?" I asked, snagging a chip from the bowl. Cartman's face lit up evilly. "You know," I said threw a mouthful, "You're really eerie when you do that. I suspect something evilly, amazing. Am I correct?" he pulled the chip bowl away from my grip and nodded.

"What less could you expect from me?" I nodded and looked at the clock on the wall. We had about three hours to get ready, and Cartman was as ready as he'd ever be. I pointed for the stairs, "I'm gonna hop in the shower, and fix up, okay?" He nodded and scurried back into the kitchen for something he'd forgotten.

I ran upstairs and into my guest bedroom. I rummaged through my pile of clothes, smelling each particular piece for freshness. They were all relatively clean, I found. I picked out some black silk boxers (for comfort), tattered blue jeans and a long sleeved black and white striped shirt with a hood attached. Then, I ran to the bathroom, turned on the water and locked the door. While the room filled with steam I examined myself in the mirror. What I saw was not very encouraging.

I was hot in the bod department, or so I thought. I mean, not to toot my own horn or nothing but… I had small abs, and fair, pale skin. Blonde tousled hair and bright, vibrant blue eyes, though now one was covered with bruises… and the other had stitches under it. Full lips, nice bone structure, good chin… strong arms, long bony fingers and bony wrists, long and lean legs and small hips. I wasn't bad looking, parse. But, then I turned to the back and looked over my broad shoulders.

Scars. Bruises. Sure, the bruises were yellow and almost healed, but those scars would be there forever. "It was all for him, too." I whispered, then turning off the faucet, I sunk below the water.

After my bath I dressed myself, and added a stud belt I'd bought a while ago and a cigarette in my mouth. Then, I blow dried my hair and flat ironed the important pieces, making me look well…. Hot. Duh. I ran my fingers through my sexy hair, tousling it even more. I winked at myself in the mirror: "Damn. I'm amazing. Tonight will be my night. One way or another, Kyle will be mine."

The party had already started when I went downstairs. Everyone was bustling, and there was a large pile of presents on a table in the corner right by the Christmas tree. From the top of the stairs I sat down and observed silently. Music pumped in the background and a few people were dancing. I bobbed my head to the rhythm, and took notice. My eyes scanned for Kyle, then I found him. My face reddened, and I about lost my composure.

He wore a sweater over a white button up that clung nicely to his small figure; his eyes were bright and hidden behind his cat eye glasses, and his hands were shoved angrily into his tight around the thighs black slacks. He looked amazing. I was breathless. But, where was Stan? I noted. My eyes scanned for him; nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I saw Cartman approach Kyle; Kyle took the drink Cartman gave him and chugged it, then followed him to the kitchen.

That was when I descended, "Hello party people!" I screamed. Everyone's eyes locked on me and then they began to hoot and holler. "Hell yeah!" I screamed, and took the first drink I saw. Cartman came from out of the kitchen and hugged me. "Dude, everyone is so hyper." he pointed to the bowl of punch.

"I put Red Bull and Vodka together. Awkward combination huh? Oh! I also set up a bar in the kitchen, a mix your own drink, sorta deal." I nodded, and booty bumped him. He snickered, and took another drink.

"Where's Kyle?" we worked out way into the crowd of dancing people.

"No idea. Think he's chilling by the drinks. Waiting for the douche bag. Let's just enjoy. We'll get him later." I nodded, and grabbed the closest person, Damien, and began to bump and grind with him. We danced till nine forty, then Cartman shot the music and ordered us to get into a circle and get their presents. Stan and Kyle, though, were still nowhere to be seen. I shrugged it off, and topped off another Screwdriver (my fifth one so far).

Then the exchange began.

Pip got Craig

Bebe got Damien

Craig got Butters

Damien got Red

Butters got Wendy

Red got Bebe

Wendy got Kyle

Stan got Cartman

Kyle wasn't present, but we gave Pip his present.

I had Stan of course, but he wasn't there… and, finally it was Cartman's turn.

I sat staring at him. "So, Kenny-poo, you know by now that I had you. You're gift, from your very bestest amigo," the crowd snickered, "Is upstairs. In your room. Have fun!" he turned the music back up so loud that the house shook. I ran upstairs and opened my door. My drink nearly slipped from my hand.

Kyle lay in my bed, gagged, with his legs tied and his arms tied to the bedpost above him, with only his pants on. His stare could melt ice. "K-kyle!" I screamed and rushed over to him. As I was about to undo the knots that held his hands and legs I saw the card. It distracted me, and I read it, while sitting on top of Kyle, who wriggled angrily under me. "Kenny. Merry Christmas from your secret Santa." I smiled.

I undid Kyle's gag. "Get me out of this!" he screamed. I smiled complacently.

"I liked it better when you were silent, dude." He glared maliciously. "This is a nice present though. Cartman knows my taste." I nodded, and went deep in thought.

"Kenny, don't. Get me out!"

"Why?" his eyes shook as I pushed him onto his back and straddled him. "When I can have you all to myself right now?" I bent in and tried to kiss his lips. He twisted his head angrily. "Damnit, Kyle. Don't be a pussy-bitch." I snapped.

"You want me to lay here, while my BOYFRIEND is down there somewhere?"

"Stan hasn't showed up yet."

His jaw clenched angrily. "What?"

"Stan isn't down there. My guess is he is off with some girl. Has he been acting strange lately?" I cooed, running my fingers through his hair. He shut his eyes and a mixture of pain and pleasure ran across his face. "Don't you deserve better? Like I've been telling you all along." I pressed my lips against his warm skin. He flinched.

"Come on," I breathed against his neck, "Just give in. Just for one night. One night. It won't hurt; I promise, Kyle. I can make you forget him." I moved my lips to the corners of his and kept my eyes opened to watch him expression. Intoxicating; he smelt so good, he felt good too.

Finally I planted my lips softly on his. He shut his eyes and let me kiss him. I untied his hands. "One night won't hurt," I repeated, and he nodded, as I kissed him once more.

X

Two hours later we could still hear people. Kyle lay on my chest, curled in a tight ball, his hair spreading across my chest. I smiled to myself; I even laughed a little. "Kyle, I love you." I whispered, and he groaned in his sleep. "Kyle, we need to go back down to the party. Come on," I shook his slightly, and he rose looking around confused.

"Mmmmm. Sleepy," he moaned, pressing his face back into the nape of my neck. Shivers danced up and down my spine. "Can't we just sit up here?" I smiled to myself.

"No, sadly. We need to dance. If you get up I will make you a screwdriver, how about that?" he perked up, and in no time we were hustling downstairs. Everyone was either dancing, making out, or eating. When they saw us everyone cheered. I felt Kyle blush and I swam in it.

"Make us Screwdrivers!" I hollered, and I saw Cartman run out of the kitchen carrying two. He handed them to us, and Kyle, noticing something worthy of all his attention, ran off. I smiled and took a sip. "Thanks, dude." Cartman smiled, a cute, drunken, half smile.

"S'no problemo. Oh! Stan showed up, with a girl!" Cartman exclaimed pointing to a very nonchalant Stan being yelled at by a very flustered Kyle. The girl in the middle, half naked, stacked blonde, looked frightened.

"What the fuck, Stan?" Kyle screamed, over the music. Everyone was watching now. Stan stood up and put his hands on Kyle's face. Kyle pulled away and Stan captured his gaze once again. "Why would you do this? How long have you been-"

And, Stan planted the most passionate kiss on Kyle. Kyle, needless to say, melted, and I felt myself become enraged. This was not how I pictured Kyle finding out Stan's infidelity. Cartman took the cup of booze, which I had squashed to a pulp, from my hands and placed it down on a table. When Stan removed his lips from Kyle's I saw Kyle's eyes dance hazily.

And, I knew. He was going to forgive him. "Stan, I can't do this." I paused. "I can't share you. And, I know you love me, but if I cannot trust you then who can I trust?" his voice was whiny, he was scared. Stan stared down at him, pale eyes calm and unfeeling. "So, I guess this is goodbye?" Stan mumbled, looking emotionless.

Kyle nodded.

Stan clenched his fists and pushed Kyle, who stumbled and fell onto his butt. Stan grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her out of the house. Everyone went back to whatever it was they were doing. Kyle, however, did not move and silently cried. When I tried to help him, he pushed me away and ran out the door.

X

Ohsnap. Review Please. :D


	9. Chapter IX

Hide, Kyle

KENNY'S POV

X

Previously: Stan clenched his fists and pushed Kyle, who stumbled and fell onto his butt. Stan grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her out of the house. Everyone went back to whatever it was they were doing. Kyle, however, did not move and silently cried. When I tried to help him, he pushed me away and ran out the door.

Cartman prevented me from following him. But, I couldn't stop staring at the open door. No one went near it, so it remained opened and ominous. "I have to go after him, Cartman. He could get lost-"

Cartman laughed wildly. "Who the FUCK gets lost in South Park?" and I glared. He shuddered and made an excuse to go talk to Wendy. I grabbed a random coat from the coat pile, put it on and ran out the door. It was freezing, and the winds were picking up. That meant there would be a huge pile of snow tomorrow decorating the town.

I followed the road to Kyle's house. No one was there, and I stood on his porch for a good ten minutes knocking till my knuckles were sore. "Kyle!" I screamed, even though I knew he couldn't hear me, nor would he answer.

"Damnit," I growled, slouching down by the door. I shut my eyes and brought my knees to my chest. "You stupid little brat," I growled.

"Who's a stupid little brat?" came a voice. I scurried off the porch and looked up. Kyle was leaning out a window, his hair dripping wet, his eyes red and puffy. His fingers tapped nervously on the windowsill. I smiled.

"You."

"Go away, Kenny!"

"Kyle, open the door, please?" I begged, pouting.

"No, Kenny. I don't want to see you or Stan or anyone! I want to finish taking my fucking bath and take some fucking pills and-"

My Kenny-Senses tingled. "Don't you FUCKING DARE KYLE JARED BROFLOVSKI!" I screamed over the howling wind. He was taken aback, possibly by the use of his middle name. Then his face went back to solemn and angered. He slammed the window and I saw him give me the finger before shutting the curtains. I glared, and ran towards the back of the house. Kyle had vines that grew up from the garden beneath his room.

I never told him about me climbing up the vines, so he didn't have the faintest clue about what I was going to do. I climbed up the veins rapidly, jumped up on his roof, careful to avoid slippery spots…

I tried to pull his window up, and…. Nothing. It was locked. I banged on it. "DAMNIT!" He figured it out. Little pussy. I sat on the roof, hands on the window, staring in. His room was lightly lit by a small lamp on his desk. I saw him walk in, and stop to stare at me. His face went soft, and he shook his head. He walked over, and crawled on his bed (which was pushed up against the window). "Let me in." I shivered, teeth beginning to chatter.

"No."

"I'm not leaving."

"Kenny," he whined, tears peaking in the corners of his eyes. I shook my head.

"No! I'm not going anywhere. I won't let you be alone. Let me in, I won't do anything. I just want to be with you."

Kyle stared at me, and put his hands up to the window to mirror mine. My eyes wavered. He bowed his head, unlocked the window and sat back on his bed. I opened the window and leapt into the warmth. I sat on his bed, teeth chattering. "A-are you okay?" I crawled beside him and lay like him, on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"No." he muttered sourly.

"Anything I can do?"

"No." he replied in the same tone. I sighed, and shut my eyes. There was a long silence, where all one could hear was breathing. "What makes a person do it? Sleep with someone else?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. Evil? You know how I feel about Stan; he's full of liquid evil." I saw Kyle's lip turn up in a soft smile. "Maybe he just wanted to fuck with you, like I told you."

"Can you not act like you knew everything?" Kyle whined, and his eyes began to water once more. I hit myself mentally.

"Sorry." I whispered. "But, I'd wager that Stan didn't like you knowing how I felt, and he wanted to maybe, I don't know, seek revenge?" Kyle shrugged and let out a soft sigh. I sat up and stared down at him. "I'll kill him, if you want." My sad attempt at a joke made Kyle's face fall. "Sorry." Why was I apologizing?

Kyle sat up and placed his head on my chest. "Kenny. What happened tonight… I don't know what I'm going to do. There's a part of me that says: Go for Kenny. Just do It. And then another part that just screams: Stan is just having trouble. Help him. You know he loves you." he paused for a shuddering breath. "And, I'm confused. Which do I listen to? Do not answer that," he snapped as I opened my mouth. I shut it.

I began to run my fingers through Kyle's hair, tousling the red locks in the back and around his ear. He shivered. "All I'm going to say is, I will wait for you. Tonight, I felt on top of the world. You let me kiss you, and it was as if Stan never existed. I was so ecstatic I thought: maybe he'll choose me now that he knows how I feel. I will treat you better. I will never cheat on you, or lie. You will be my everything, and I will cherish you." I whispered, kissing his forehead, and cupping his face in my hands.

Kyle's face looked so beautiful; with an angelic smile and tears dribbling down his face I wanted to hide him from the world. I needed to hide my Kyle from the world. "Kenny," he whispered, and my heart stopped as my name flew from his mouth. "Kenny, can I fall asleep on you?" his eyes closed.

I nodded. We undressed down to just our boxers and tee-shirts. He curled up like a cat next to me, and placed his head in the crook of my neck, so that his breath gently grazed the nape. It caused me to shiver, but I couldn't have been more happy, having Kyle next to me. I kissed his forehead once more, and he kissed my chin softly, and albeit, nervously. "Goodnight, Kenny… Things will be better tomorrow, won't they?" he said messing with my hair. I smiled.

"Of course," I whispered and fell asleep.

X

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining blindingly through Kyle's window. I groaned and rolled over, but by doing so, I disturbed Kyle who kicked me. "Ow," I moaned and turned to face him. He was smiling at me, "Morning," he said. I wrinkled my nose.

"Know what?" I said, pulling him on top of me.

"What?" he said, messing with my hair again.

"You're morning breath is even nice. What is there about you that is so unlovable?" I said, nuzzling his neck. He laughed lightly and I felt in so much bliss. "Want to go make some food? It's," I snagged his alarm clock, "Ten forty-one." Kyle nodded, and rolled off of me, and accidentally off the bed, taking the covers with him.

I laughed and looked to see him tangled up his sheets, looking miffed. "Smooth," I cooed, and he threw a shoe at me.

Ten minutes later we were downstairs. There was a note on the fridge, I took it off before Kyle could and read it, "Kylie, we've go to Denver to see Ike's soccer tournament. Be back Sunday." I raised my eyebrows. "Ike plays soccer?" I inquired sitting at the table as Kyle bustled around the kitchen making food.

"Yup. Mom thought he needed athletic stimulation."

"Oh," I said, and placed my head down the table. "So, you're going to be alone for like, what?, two days?" Kyle nodded and put toast in the toaster. Twenty minutes later we were scarfing food and deciding what we would do today.

"I really don't care." Kyle said, biting into his toast. Jelly dribble onto his chin, and I reached across to wipe it off. He blushed. "Um," he said flustered, then just finished eating and began to clear the table.

"How about we drive to an arcade?"

"That could be fun," he smiled, "Would Cartman take us?"

"Of course." I said confidently. "I'll call him."

X

Two hours and twenty phone calls later Cartman showed up at the door. He looked lively, but still somewhat tipsy. "Man, I drank WAY too much." he commented, plopping down onto Kyle's couch. He handed me a sack of clean clothes and I went to change, while keenly listening to Kyle and Cartman's conversation.

"You break his heart, Jew, and I will crucify you."

"Shut the hell up, fatass!"

"No, really. I've got everything ready."

"SHUT UP!"

I came out of the bathroom and leapt in between the two. "Hokay! Let's get going!" I chirped. Instantly, the tension dissipated, and we all headed for Cartman's car. "I call shotgun!" and I jumped up front before Kyle could. He pouted at me, and I smirked, pointing to the back seat.

He grudgingly got in, and Cartman roared down the street and toward out destination. We cranked up the radio and sang along to every song. I smiled to myself, and wished this could last forever.

X

"Damnit, I'm poor." Kyle growled, passing out on the couch. I nodded, and locked the door. It was six o'clock, and we'd just gotten back from the arcade. "But, that was sorta fun. I didn't know Craig could do DDR." I chuckled.

I sat down on the arm of the couch and stared at him lovingly. "What?" he laughed. I shook my head and smiled even wider. "Nothing. I'm just, glad you're with me." Kyle sat up, crossing his legs and staring into me intently. I brushed some hair from his face, and he flushed.

"I need to talk to Stan… Before I actually deem us a couple."

My heart sank.

"Oh. Well. Okay, if you must," I grumbled, suddenly in a very foul mood. Kyle noticed and hugged me. "Can't we just forget him? Can't it just be us?" I said. He sighed, his breath sending shivers through my body.

He kissed my lips softly, and I smiled at him. "It's just something I have to do." I nodded. We were about to kiss when there was a knock on the door. "One minute," Kyle whispered against my lips and got up to answer it. I turned to see two cops standing in front of Kyle.

"Can I help you?" Kyle said. The men looked past him.

"We're looking for a Kenny McCormick." My eyes widened.

"Why?"

"His parents are looking for him," the burly one stated, and pushed past Kyle. "Kenny. We need you to come with us." My jaw dropped. The officer grabbed both my arms and put handcuffs on them.

"Hold on!" Kyle snapped, blocking us from leaving. My eyes were wide, I was scarred. My parents actually…. Oh God. "You can't take him! You can't! Leave him alone! They're going to kill him! They'll kill him If he goes back!" Kyle whined, but the officer pushed past him and threw me into the back of the vehicle. I watched Kyle being shoved back as he tried desperately to get to me.

I started to cry. One officer got in and drove off. I watched as Kyle broke free and chased after us until, finally, he ran out of breath and stood in the middle of the road. And, I could see he was crying too.

IYou are my sweetest downfall. I loved you first… I loved you first./I

X

Do you know how long I have waited to incorporate the title into a chapter? Forever! :D Only about one more chapter left! Keep on reviewing. You guys are amazing. And, pay attention. Next chapter is KYLE'S POV.


End file.
